


Seeing You

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Little Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Asexual Character, Batlantern - Freeform, Caregiver Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Little One, Hal Jordan Gets A Hug, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Little One Hal Jordan, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: When Bruce gets told to look after a sick Lantern, he certainly didn’t expect to find Hal in little space.Prequel to If We Have Each Other.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Little Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618849
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> I wrote this fic almost half a year ago and I never got to post it. But now it’s finally here! So please, enjoy.

"I know you can hear me, Clark," Bruce muttered to himself while he climbed up the stairs of the apartment complex, elevator broken and grappling hook left in the cave. "And I hate you. Just so you know."

He pushed the door to the eleventh floor open and passed the wooden doors to different apartments without looking at the numbers. The building seemed shabby with the grey walls and small holes in the concrete, but Bruce knew that it was still expensive. At least for the man he was supposed to visit. 

"I don't get why out of all people, I need to be the one looking after him," Bruce growled. "Don't tell me you couldn't go yourself. Too busy fucking Barry I assume."

He stopped in front of apartment 1126. For a moment, he just stared at the door, not sure if he should leave instead. It wasn't his responsibility to look after a mess of a man, just because he was sick. They couldn't even stand each other. 

But then again, wasn't he supposed to take care of his teammates and be the responsible leader the Justice League deserved? 

Bruce sighed. It was all Clark's fault. Just because Bruce had admitted they were friends, the Kryptonian used their new found companionship against Bruce and made him do things he never wanted to in the first place. Still, Bruce was here now. He supposed he could look after the annoying Lantern as well and make Clark happy. 

He knocked. 

It took almost a minute and a few seconds too long until he could hear careful steps behind the almost sound-proof door. Bruce was impatient, clenching his jaw, when he knocked a second time, more persistent. 

"Jordan," he growled into the void, but stopped mid-knock as the door swung open and revealed the man standing behind it. 

Bruce blinked. 

Hal Jordan had always been a bit… different than the others. Childish, naïve sometimes, and definitely crazy. Bruce had been annoyed since their first meeting, when Jordan had illuminated the night with his green ring and exposed Batman to the police. But nothing could have prepared Bruce for the sight he was given now. 

An adult standing in front of him in nothing more than an oversized t-shirt, boxer briefs and a fluffy robe in a soft beige. The hood was pulled over Hal's short hair to show off the round ears attached to it. Bruce needed a moment to identify the theme as Winnie Pooh.

"Excuse me?" Bruce managed to say and raised a brow, staring at the barefoot man. "Clark sent me. He said you're sick." 

Instead of a verbal reply, Hal just stared at Bruce with wide eyes and a red nose. A green construct in his arms that looked an awful lot like a plushie in form of a bat disappeared instantly. 

Bruce frowned, mouth twitching dissatisfied. "Finally learned how to shut up, I see. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Nothing. Just big, big eyes and open lips and an expression Bruce couldn't define.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jordan," Bruce growled and pushed past the man and invaded the apartment without caring about shutting the door behind him. "Can you stop annoying me on purpose just once? I didn't have to come by from Gotham City, you know." 

He wasn't surprised that Hal turned to keep staring at him, but didn't make an effort to close the door. The Lantern stayed silent but his bottom lip quivered before he bit down on it.

"I even had to cancel my plans for tonight just because you're sick and Clark is too busy to look after you." 

Was Bruce hallucinating or could he see tears forming in Hal's green eyes? When had Hal started to look terrified? What was the fearless Green Lantern suddenly afraid of?

"Jordan?" Bruce repeated more carefully this time and with a tiny bit more concern. "Are you… are you okay?" 

Hal shook his head. His eyes were restlessly wandering over Bruce's form, his fingers clenched around nothing until they caught the hem of his sleeve and rubbed his fingertips over the fluffy material. Bruce could hear him breathing faintly. Then– Hal started to cry. 

Bruce had been certain that he was long past soothing crying kids, and yet here he stood watching the tears running over Hal's cheeks and dripping from his chin. It took him longer than it should have to wrap his arms around Hal and press the man against his chest. Hal was only a few inches shorter, but he fit perfectly in Bruce's arms. 

"Hal," Bruce called softly. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

Hal shook his head but Bruce could feel the pressure when Hal leaned into the embrace and froze for a moment, as if he himself were surprised about that. He stuttered a few words, but too quiet to be understood. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Bruce murmured and rubbed over his strong back. "Did something happen?" 

When Hal shook his head again but stayed quiet otherwise, Bruce pressed him closer against his chest and let his gaze wander over the apartment, trying to find anything that would help him solve this case. He was the World's Greatest Detective after all. 

Hal's apartment was small, but overall in good shape. It was clean and tidy, except for the soft blankets on the couch, each of them printed with cute designs. Bruce spotted candies and Care Bears and rainbows. A variety of stuffed animals were sitting amidst the blankets, the TV was paused but Bruce recognised a cartoon for children. Damian was always making a fuss when Bruce tried to connect with him over shows that Damian always thought were too young for his age. 

There was an empty sippy cup standing on the short table in front of the couch and a few fruits next to it in a bowl. Bruce blinked at it, a mixture of confusion and awe and he finally saw it.

The cute objects hidden in the bookshelf behind the couch, the DVD collection of children's movies, a poster of a Disney movie framed on the wall, a schedule on the door to the kitchen with reminders on watering the plants and brushing teeth, and the bright letters forming Hal's name, telling him exactly which door would lead to the man's bedroom –

Hal was a little one. He was in his little space and obviously so overwhelmed that he wasn't able to communicate properly. Which was fine, really. Hal wasn't Bruce's first contact with a little one in their little space. Bruce was by no means an expert, but he should have concluded that faster. 

And then Bruce had a second awakening that made him groan internally. 

He had been extremely rude to Hal. No wonder the man was crying and barely able to talk to him when Bruce didn't make him feel safe at all. He rolled his eyes and wished Clark could see him right now. He was good friends with Hal and knew a lot of secrets. Bruce would bet that Clark had known all along. 

"You had a green plushie, Hal," Bruce tried to find something that would soothe the man, while he was still holding him in his arms. "What's its name? Would you like to show me?"

Bruce recalled the image of the green glowing bat in Hal's arms and waited for Hal to react, looking down at him as soon as he felt himraise his head. Hal's eyes were still big, but his expression was less terrified now. He seemed to search for something in Bruce's face and nodded shortly after. 

The next moment, Bruce found himself facing the bat again, big enough to make Hal look so small with it in his arms. Hal had changed the size, but it was even more adorable, when the man smushed his face in the soft fabric and breathed in deeply. 

"'s name's Spooky," Hal murmured sheepishly and looked up at Bruce with a faint smile. 

"Spooky? That's a good name," Bruce grinned softly and ran his fingers through Hal's curly hair. "Can you hold your friend tight for a moment while I close the door? I'll be back in five seconds. That okay?" 

Bruce purposely kept his voice low and calm, not wanting to scare Hal again. He let go of Hal and hurried to the door to close it with a soft push, checking if it was securely locked, before he left his shoes and his suit jacket at the coat rack.

Barefoot now, he was with Hal in no time again to check on him. His eyes were still wet but he had stopped crying and he was now munching on a tip of fabric from his sleeve, frowning at Spooky. 

Fingers caressing his cheeks, Bruce let his gaze wander over the man, trying to find signs of the sickness Clark had mentioned. Besides the red nose, Hal didn't seem to have visible issues, but Bruce could feel the unnatural warmth of his burning cheeks and forehead when he held his palm against it. His eyes were a bit glassy, a bit feverish. 

Without thinking twice, Bruce offered Hal his hand and smiled when Hal took it, pressing it for reassurance. 

"Let's sit down on the couch for a moment. Let me sort through all this," Bruce explained and pulled Hal carefully to the furniture. 

Hal followed with insecure steps but let Bruce guide him. His eyes wandered curiously over Bruce's appearance and Bruce wondered what he was trying to find again, but didn't ask. Instead, he pushed Hal down on the cushions. He watched as Hal curled up in himself and laid his head against the arm, before Bruce put a blanket over him. 

However, Hal's eyes were still wide open and glued to Bruce. 

Bruce tried to look friendly. 

"I know explaining must be hard right now," he began as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. "Think you can answer a few questions? You just need to nod or shake your head, nothing more," Bruce reassured Hal when he saw the doubt in his eyes. "Is that okay?" 

Hal seemed to consider the question for a moment, before he nodded slowly, still laying on the couch. Bruce wouldn't make him stand up. He was experienced in reading body language of sleepy kids and didn't need to make Hal feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Are you tired?" Bruce asked softly and reached out to take Hal's hand. 

Hal bit down on his lip, before he nodded shyly, curling up even more. 

"Think you can show me what you need for sleeping in a minute?" Bruce continued thoughtfully. "We can go through the apartment and collect everything, if you can't tell me." 

A smile appeared on Hal's face and Bruce took it as an agreement. He tilted his head, noticing the red nose again. 

"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" Bruce didn't even notice the pet name that came to his lips so naturally. "Clark told me you're sick and it seems like you have a fever. Does anything else hurt?" 

Bruce waited patiently until Hal touched his throat and pointed at his stomach without breaking eye contact with him. 

"Your throat is sore?" – Hal nodded. – "And your tummy hurts, too?" – Again. 

"I'd like to take your temperature. Do you have a thermometer?"

Hal did have one. It wasn't far away, still laying in the bookshelf. Bruce supposed Clark had left it there and Hal was happy to show it to him. He sat up and took the thermometer between his lips, blinking curiously at Bruce. 

Bruce's lips twitched. Cute. His fingers touched Hal's chin for a second when he took the thermometer out of Hal's mouth and checked the temperature. 102 Fahrenheit. A raised temperature indicating a fever, but not too concerning. That was good.

"Hungry? Thirsty?"

Hal was thirsty. 

"Milk in your sippy cup? Or water?" Bruce had to think of more options when Hal shook his head twice. "Milk with honey? I'll warm it up?"

That made Hal crack into a smile and nod enthusiastically. 

While Hal was going to leave for the bathroom, alone as he had let Bruce know, Bruce picked up the sippy cup and moved to the kitchen. 

The fridge was almost empty besides a few yogurts and the milk carton. Bruce made a mental note to refill it and buy actually healthy good for Hal. Maybe even some of Alfred's food for reheating. Alfred would be fuming, but it was better than nothing. 

After putting the milk in a pot on the stove, Bruce quickly washed the sippy cup and left it next to the sink to dry. He found a variety of different sizes and shapes in the cupboard and decided on a blue printed cup with stars. It was easily filled with the warm milk before Bruce added a teaspoon of honey and closed it with a seal to shake it and mix the milk. Then, he replaced the seal with the matching silicone nub and stared proudly at the result. 

He never got the chance to take care of an actual child. His kids had almost been in their teens when he had taken them in. And despite being a respected leader, he didn't have an actual plan, most of the time. In fact, he just went with the events and hoped for the best. Sometimes, it worked. Other times, he had to screw up before finding the solution. 

Bruce just hoped he wouldn't screw this up. 

After a few minutes of waiting next to the bathroom, Hal opened the door again and smiled at Bruce sheepishly. He actually reached out to grab Bruce by his hand. Bruce got pulled towards the closed door with Hal's name in big, pastel blue and pink letters on it. He smirked at the sweet decoration. 

Spooky was securely tucked under Hal's arm when they entered; Bruce was carrying the sippy cup and – because he was used to fussing kids no matter how old they got – one of the blankets that seemed much older than the others. Hal's favourite blanket, he had assumed (and judging by Hal's look, he assumed correctly). 

The bedroom was only illuminated by a night light, but Bruce let his gaze wander over the furniture nevertheless. He was almost disappointed by the regular wardrobe and king size bed, but at least the shelves on the wall were filled with more stuffed animals. At the sight of the original Justice League stuffies, Bruce had to smile. 

"You've a lovely room," Bruce said and turned to Hal, who was already sitting in the middle of the bed, making grabby hands at Bruce. "Impatient, sweetie?" 

"Want!" Hal voiced softly and frowned until Bruce moved to the bed and gave him the blanket and the sippy cup. 

"Let's tuck you in, shall we?" Bruce suggested, but waited for Hal's approval with a soft noise. 

Only then did he help Hal lay down in the soft pillows and pulled the warm blanket over him, while Hal was holding onto his favourite blanket and the sippy cup, already sucking at the warm milk. He seemed satisfied and Bruce was about to leave soon, when a hand took hold of his wrist.

Bruce raised his brows and looked down at Hal who was almost hiding between the pillows and the green Spooky.

"Can daddy stay with me?" Hal whispered and blushed as if he was embarrassed to ask. "Sleep with me?"

Of course, he didn't know about the warmth that spread in Bruce's chest, didn't know about the soft pull in his gut and the smile Bruce had to hold back from cracking through the surface. 

"He would love to, baby boy," Bruce murmured in reply. 

Slipping out of his suit vest and taking the tie off, Bruce sat down on the bed and raised the sheets to slip his legs underneath. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Hal crawled closer and snuggled in Bruce's arms, using his shoulder and a pillow. 

Bruce held him tight and stroked through the soft hair. On instinct, he placed a sweet kiss on Hal's forehead. The quiet giggling felt like a reward afterwards. 

"I'm proud of you, sweet boy. You were so good," he whispered in Hal's ear. 

It was warm under the sheets and the mattress was almost as comfortable as Bruce's own bed in the manor. Bruce could feel Hal's naked legs entangling with his, an arm holding onto his body while Hal finished the milk. 

Bruce put it aside when Hal let go of it and hugged the bat plushie instead. He pouted until Bruce gave him another kiss on his nose tip and buried his face in the crook of Bruce's neck.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked, not understanding what Hal was muttering against his skin.

"G'night," Hal repeated clearer this time. 

"Sleep well, baby." 

It didn't take much longer for Hal to fall asleep. Within a few seconds, Bruce could hear the deep breaths and felt Hal becoming heavier against his body. He chuckled and closed his eyes, feeling tired but wide awake at the same time. 

Bruce breathed in deeply, holding the air, before he breathed out again. He was trying not to freak out. When did it become a thing for him to sleep with his least favourite Green Lantern? Besides Guy Gardner maybe. 

"You need to explain a lot, Clark."


End file.
